


Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus

by ata



Series: Founders Fest [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 11:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/861522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ata/pseuds/ata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quizás sea por eso que Salazar simplemente diga "draco dormiens nunquam titillandus" y todos asientan con aprobación.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nyaza](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=nyaza).



> Ahí va la primera viñeta que escribí para el founders fest, aunque quedó un poco absurda sigue haciéndome sonreír el solo echo de imaginarme esa escena (y lo exasperado que está Salazar)
> 
> Echa para responder al reto de nyaza " razones por las que uno no debe hacerle cosquillas a un dragón"

 Hay mil razones por las cuales uno no haría algo así por mucho que haya matado no sé cuantos dragones con anterioridad, para empezar es de sentido común. Cualquiera con dos dedos de frente se daría cuenta de que uno nunca, absolutamente nunca, debe hacerle cosquillas a un dragón. Claro que, pensándolo bien Godric nunca ha tenido mucho sentido común (el porqué le resulta inexplicable).

Pero, si alguien se lo preguntara la principal razón y la más importante de todas es que, después de sobrevivir a semejante estupidez con alguien, acabas haciéndote su amigo y, lo que es todavía peor, de repente pasa el tiempo y resulta que estas fundando un colegio con el mismo descerebrado (suerte de Rowena y Helga que tienen suficiente sentido común e inteligencia para compensar el “valor” del otro).

Vale, quizás hacerle cosquillas a un dragón no sea tan mala idea después de todo, puede que sea por eso que, después de horas de no ponerse de acuerdo para el lema de su escuela, Salazar simplemente diga “Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus” y todos asientan con aprobación. 


End file.
